HyungYou'Re Mine
by Dhampyre
Summary: (chap 4 UP) Taeil adalah siswa ditahun terakhir yang berpacaran dengan adik kelasnya dan juga menyukai gurunya yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri."dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang?" ucap hyungnya,"lalu apa yang kau lakukan kemarin sampai tak pulang ? Apa bercinta dengan kekasihmu juga?" taeil hanya diam saja."Sekarang waktunya kau puaskan aku…".
1. Chapter 1

HYUNG…! YOU'RE MINE

(형…! 너는 내 꺼야)

DON'T BASH

JANGAN NISTAIN AUTHOR CUMAN GRGR CASTNYA KARNA INI FF PERCOBAAN AJA KOK

HAPPY READING

.

..

...

...

...

Taeil pov

Namaku Moon Taeil, sekarang aku sedang berada dikelasku untuk mengikuti pelajaran terakhir. Sebenarnya pelajaran terakhir hari ini sangat membosankan, bagaimana tidak , kau harus memperhatikan guru yang terus berbicara mengenai angka dan rumus yang sangat aneh, itu adalah pelajaran matematika yang sangat aku benci, pasalnya setiap aku mengerjakan soal yang berhubunga dengan matematika kepalaku akan sangat pusing bahkan dengan soal mudah sekali pun. Tapi tentunya ada pelajaran yang aku suka, yaitu pelajaran yang membahas tentang alat reproduksi manusia apalagi saat sedang membahas alat reproduki pria maka aku langsung terbayang dengan milik pacarku yang sudah sangat sering aku rasakan dan pasti setelah pelajaran itu berakhir aku dan pacarku akan melakukan hal yang sering kami lakukan itu adalah alasan pertama ku kenapa aku menyukai pelajaran itu. Kalian harus tau siapa pacarku ia sangat tampan, pacarku bernama jung jaehyun, mungkin kalian merasa aneh kenapa bisa sesama namja saling berpacaran dan melakukan hal 'itu'. Tapi disekolahku ini hal yang seperti itu sudah biasa mereka lihat seperti namja yang berpacaran dengan namja lain bahkan, jika sepasang kekasih yang melakukan hal 'itu' bagi mereka bukanlah hal yang tabu, bahkan sering kali aku melihat teman sekelasku bercumbu didalam kelas saat tak ada guru dan aku juga pernah mendengar suara desahan sepasang kekasih di dalam toilet pria, dan rasanya ku juga ingin melakukan nya dengan pacar ku disekolah bukan diaparteman miliknya atau rumahku, dan kali ini kami juga akan melakukannya diapartemen milik jaehyun setelah sekolah berakhir. Pelajaran pun selesai dengan terburu-buru aku keluar dari kelas ku menuju kelas jaehyun, aku dan jaehyun meemang berbeda kelas dan umur, aku lebih tua darinya. Setelah sampai didepan kelas jaehyun aku melihat melalu jendela kelasnya dan ternyata masih ada kyungsoo songsaenim, ya aku tau jika kyungsoo songsaenim mengajar maka kalian harus bersiap mendengarkan ia berbicara lebih lama dari jam pelajarannya . takberapa lama kyungsoo songsenim keluar dari kelas jaehyun , jaehyun pun keluar dan menghampiriku dengan senyumnya yang membuatku semakin mencintainya.

"hyung…! Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya jaehyun sambil menghampiriku.

"aniya,,," ucap ku sambil bersikap manja kepadanya

"tak biasanya kau menghampiriku… apa kau membolos?" tanyanya lagi

"yak~ kau pikir aku anak yang suka membolos eoh" jawabku sedikit kesal

"ahh….mianhae chagi mian" ucapnya sambil mengandeng tangan ku

Sambil berbincang kami pun berjalan meninggalkan sekolah menuju mobil milik jaehyun. Sesampainya didalam mobil milik jaehyun, kami hanya terdiam aku terus memandang kesamping jendela. Sampai tiba tiba jaehyun menarik kepalaku dan

Chu~

Jaehyun menciumku awalnya aku sangat kaget dengan ciumannya tapi lama kelamaan aku menikmati dan bahkan membalas ciumannya. Aku mulai bernafsu untuk mendominasi tapi itu tentu saja tidak mudah bagaimana bisa aku mendominasi jika jaehyun tidak mengizinkanku, sampai aku merasa tanganya mulai meremas milikku yang masih terbalut celana sekolah kami. Aku hanya bisa terus mendesah

"euughhh…jaehhhh,,,hyunhh" aku mendesah saat jaehyun meremas milik ku

Author Pov

Taeil hanya bisa terus mendesah

"euughhh…jaehhhh,,,hyunhh" taeil mendesah saat tangan jaehyun meremas miliknya

Taeil mulai merasa sesak didadanya karna ia membutuh kan banyak oksigen. Taeilpun mendorong jaehyun untuk menghentikan ciuman panas mereka dan berhasil

"eughhhh… kita… lanjutkan nanti chagi di apartemen mu" ucap taeil setelah mengontrol pernapasannya

"hahah…. Kau sangat mengemaskan chagi…" ucap jaehyun sambil menancap gas menuju apartemen miliknya.

#Apartemen jaehyun

"chagi… aku lapar" ucap jaehyun sambil berjalan kearah taeil

"iya,,,iya sebentar lagi masakannya selesai…eh" ucap taeil kaget karna jaehyun memeluk dari belakang.

"shiro,,,aku tidak mau makan itu…" ucapnya masih memeluk taeil

"lalu kau mau makan apa chagi-ya…" ucap taeil lalu mencium pipi jaehyun

" aku mau makan emmm… ini"ucap jaehyun

"eughhh,,,, chagiihh, jangan lakukanahhh" ucap taeil setengah mendesah karna tangan nakal jaehyun meremas miliknya lagi...

"sudah tinggal kan itu chagi aku tidak mau makan itu tapi aku mau makan ini" ucap jaehyun masih dengan meremas milik taeil. Taeil hanya bisa mendesah dengan perlakuan tangan nakal jaehyun. Jaehyun pun menarik taeil kemeja makan tapi sebelum itu jaehyun mematikan kompor yang tadi menyala. Jaehyun pun mencium bibir taeil dengan sangat bernafsu. Mereka saling bertukar saliva lama meraka saling berciuman

"jaehyunhhhh akhhhh kuhhhh buhhhh tuhhh bernhhhh fashhh" ucap taeil dalam ciuman mereka, jaehyun pun malepaskan ciuman dari bibir taeil dan sekarang mulai turun keleher mulus taeil .

"eughhh….ahhh..uugghhhh" taeil terus mendesah saat jaehyun membuat beberapa jejak merah disana. Jaehyun kembali ke bibir taeil yang terus saja mendesah dan tangannya nakal mulai melepas kancing seragam taeil. Tangan taeil sudah dikalungkan dileher milik kekasihnya itu, sedangkan jaehyun mulai turun kembali ke leher taeil. Tangan kiri jaehyun yang awalnya hanya diam kini mulai memilin dan sesekali mennyubit nipple milik taeil dan tangan kanannya mulai membuka celana yang taeil kenakan. Sambil terus menikmati leher dan bibir taeil, Jaehyun mengendong taeil seperti koala dan menuju ranjang miliknya sambil terus bercumbu tentunya. Tubuh taeil pun dihempaskan dengan lembut oleh jaehyun keranjangnya, jaehyun menerkam tubuh taeil seperti singa yang sedang memakan buruannya. Bibir jaehyun kini tengah menyesap dan sesekali menggigit nipple milik taeil dan tangannya mulai bermain diantara selangkangan taeil. Ciuman jaehyun pun turun kearah perut rata taeil dan terus turun kebawah sampai pada akhirnya ciumannya berada atas junior milik taeil. Tangan jaehyun pun mulai menggenggam junior taeil dan meremas-remasnya dengan pelan.

"eugghhhh….jaehhhhh….hhyunhhh…." desah taeil saat juniornya diremas oleh jaehyun

"apa kau menyukainya hyungghh?" Tanya jaehyun sambil terus meremas junior taeil

"euggghhhh….akhhhh..kuhhhh sanghhhh…athhh…menhhhh….nyukainyahhhh" desahan taeil semakin membuat jaehyun bernafsu untuk melakukan nya lebih. Jaehyun pun mulai memasukan junior taeil kedalam mulutnya tanpa rasa jijik sekali pun

"eugghhh….fashhhh….terhhhhh" desah taeil saat juniornya di in-outkan oleh jaehyun. Tangan jaehyun terus saja memilin nipple taeil dan tangan satunya lagi mulai mengocok junior, tak berapa lama taeil pun merasa juniornya akan menegluarkan sesuatu.

"aaakhhh….akhhhh….akuhhhh…mauhhh keluar…..aakkhhhhh"desah taeil saat mengeluarkan cairan putih didalam mulut kekasihnya itu. Jaehyun pun menelan semua cairan milik taeil yang sudah sering kali ia rasakan.

"Sekarang waktunya kau puaskan aku…" ucap jaehyun sambil menunjukan senyum smirknya.

Pukul 7.15 KTS

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menyinar ranjang yang digunakan oleh sepasang kekasih yang tengah tertidur diatasnya dengan selimut berwarna putih yang menutupi badan mereka.

nae soneul jaba woneul geuryeo  
i mankeum nanwo gajin geojanha  
nae on maeumi ne gyeote  
ne kkumi nae gyeote

sebuah suara panggilan dari salah satu handphone sepasang kekasih tersebut memecah keheningan

"yeoboseyeo?" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"yak! Apa kamu baru saja bangun tidur eoh?" jawab seseorang diseberang sana

"ne… aku baru saja bangun,,,aku sangat lelah" balas seseorang dikamar itu

"chagi,,,kenapa sudah bangun " ucap seseorang diruangan itu juga

"yak,,,! Taeil-ah apa kau semalam baru saja bercinta hah?"

"Ne,,,,waeyeo kau menelpon ku pagi sekali?" balas taeil masih dengan mata yang setengah memejamkan itu

"apa kau lupa hari ini ada pelajaran taeyong songsaenim? Lagi pula ini sudah jam 7 lewat kau bilang masih pagi" ucap teman taeil lagi

"AHH…AKU LUPA…..baiklah aku akan segera berangkat" ucap taeil mengakhiri pembicaraan

"chagi… kau mau kemana?" ucap jaehyun menarik tangan taeil yang baru saja mau meninggalkan ranjang

"kita harus sekolah cepat " ucap taeil melepaskan genggaman tangan jaehyun dan berlari kekamar mandi.

Sekolah

Sesampainya di sekolah taeil langsung keluar mobil dan melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7.50. jika saja ia telat sedikit saja mungkin ia tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Chagi,,,aku harus cepat-cepat kekelasku!" ucap taeil dengan ekspresi terburu-buru

"kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali sih chagi?" Tanya jaehyun karna melihat ekspresi taeil yang sangat terburu-buru.

"mata pejaranku pertama taeyong songsaenim" ucap taeil menghampiri jaehyun. "Wah,,,,hari ini jadi sangat indah setelah kau berbicara tentang taeyong songsaenim" ucap jaehyun sambil tersenyum

"yak! Kau ini,,, sudalah aku buru-buru… bye chagi.."ucap taeil lalu mencium pipinya.

"ne hati-hati chagi" ucap jaehyun setelah taeil mencium pipinya

Taeil pun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk sampai kekelasnya yang berada dilantai 4 sekolah. Taeil akhirnya sampai didepan pintu kelasnya dan siap membuka pintu setelah mengatur pernafasannya dan melihat jam tangannya kembali. Begitu taeil membuka pintu kelasnya langsung terdengar suara bel pertanda masuk jam pelajaran

' _tepat waktu'_ ujar taeil dalam hatinya, dan berjalan kearah tempau duduknya

"Yak! Berapa ronde semalam kau bercinta dengan jaehyun? Sampai melupakan pelajaran taeyong songsaenim!" Tanya winwin teman sebangku taeil

"kau ini,,, ingin tahu sekali" ucap taeil yang lalu mengambil buku untuk pelajarannya. Taklama taeyong songsaenim pun memasuki kelas, taeil terdiam tenang sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan gurunya. Dan inilah alasan kedua taeil kenapa dirinya menyukai pelajaran tentang alat reproduksi. Bahkan hanya taeil yang menyukai pelajaran ini , lalu bagai mana dengan teman sekelasnya, jawabannya sama sekali tidak karna menurut mereka pelajaran ini membosankan tentu saja karna menurut mereka pelajaran seperti ini tidak perlu diajarkan, tapi bagi taeil bukan masalah harus dipelajari atau tidak yang terpenting bagi taeil adalah mendengarkan dan melihat gurunya ini menjelaskan pelajaran, bahkan terkadang taeil suka terbayang bagimana bentuk junior gurunya tersebut apakah lebih besar dari punya kekasihnya, Taeyong pun memulai pelajarannya di jam pertama dengan lancar. 2 jam sudah pelajaran taeyong berlalu itu artinya pergantian pelajaran pun dimulai. Sebelum memulai pelajaran berikutnya para siswa diberikan waktu 15 menit untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pejaran berikutnya. Taeil pun berlari keluar dari kelasnya, dan seperti biasa setelah pelajaran taeyong songsaenim selesai taeil akan bertemu jaehyun digudang sekolah. Untuk apa mereka kegudang sekolah? Jawabannya adalah.

"eunghh chagiihhh pelanhhh pelannhhh" desah jaehyun saat taeil mengin-outkan juniornya dan dengan tangan taeil yang terus saja mengocok junior jaehyun dengan ritme sedang.

"Akhhh,,,chagihhh,,,gigimu mengenai milik ku" ucap jaehyun setelah melepaskan juniornya dari mulut taeil.

"mian chagi aku sangat bernafsu setelah pelajaran taeyong songsaenim" ucap taeil meminta maaf karna salah satu dari giginya mengenai junior kekasihnya.

"selalu saja seperti itu,, kalau seperti ini terus punyaku akan terluka" ucap jaehyun sedikit kesal, bagimana tidak selama 2 tahun berpacaran, taeil pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap junior jaehyun ketika mereka sedang melakukan oral disekolah, hal itu hanya akan terjadi bila disekolah saja.

"Mianhae chagiya aku akan melakukannya dengan benar kali ini" ucap taeil sambil mengarah kan junior jaehyun kemulutnya lagi.

10 menit berlalu namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa junior jaehyun akan orgasme. Namun tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat selama 15 menit telah berakhir taeil pun bermaksud menyudahi tapi jaehyun dengan sigap menarik tubuh taeil kedalam pelukannya.

"wae? Ini sudah masuk chagi" ucap taeil yang berada dalam pelukan jaehyun.

"kau harus menyelesaikan ini dulu" ucap jaehyun sambil menunjuk kearah juniornya yang masih menegang.

"tapi ini sudah masuk chagi.. nanti saja kita lanjutkan." Ucap taeil sambil mencoba keluar dari dalam pelukan jaehyun

"tidak bisa… kau harus melaukannya sekarang atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih." Ucap jaehyun mengancam berbuat lebih jika taeil tak melakukan hal yang tadi dirinya lakukan

"ba,,,baiklah chagi" ucap taeil sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk berjongkok di depan junior jaehyun dan taeil pun mulai mengocok junior jaehyun dan memasukannya secara perlahan kedalam mulutnya. Sudah 20 menit berlalu namun taeil terus mengin-out kan junior jaehyun dimulutnya.

"euugghh,,,terhhhh,,,ushhh,,,fasterhhhhh,,,chagiyaahhhh"desah jaehyun yang begitu menikmati kuluman taeil, bahkan sekarang tangan nya sudah memaju-mundurkan kepala taeil, mungkin jaehyun tau kalau taeil sangat lelah tapi ini semua karna ulah taeil yang selalu memintanya kegudang sekolah saat jam pertama selesai.

"ahhh,,,,ahhhh,,,,eunghhh,,," jaehyun terus mendesah kenikmatan. Taeil mulai merasa mulutnya karam karna sudah mengulum junior jaehyun yang berukuran besar jika dibandingkan miliknya selama hampir 1 jam.

"akhhh,,,,sedikitahhh,,,laghhhh,,,,gihhhh,,,chagiyaahhhh,," desah jaehyun yang merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan orgasme. Taeil pun semakin cepat mengin-outkan junior jaehyun.

"euuggghhhh,,,,,,aahhhhh" desah panjang jaehyun saat juniornya mengisi penuh mulut taeil dengan spermanya. Taeil pun denga cepat menelan sperma jaehyun dan mengeluarkan junior jaehyun yang masih menegang dari mulutnya. Taeil merasa ada yang aneh dengan mulutnya,, ia merasa ada yang mengganjang setiap kali dirinya mencoba merapat kan bibirnya. Jaehyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa saja.

Taeil Home

Taeil mulai memasuki rumahnya dengan cara mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang maling, taeil tak mau hyungnya tau bahwa dirinya pulang sangat larut malam, ini semua karna jaehyun yang memintanya menanami dirinya keacara party teman jaehyun. Taeil membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sangat perlahan dan ternyata pintu sudah terkunci, tak seperti biasanya pintu rumahnya terkunci. Taeil mulai mencari cara lain agar dapat masuk kedalam rumah namun disela ia berfikir cara masuk kedalam rumah , seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya menghampiri dari arah belakang.

"Apa kau baru saja pulang taeil-ah?" ucap namja tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada, taeil pun sangat terkejut setelah mendengar suara namja tersebut, dengan perlahan taeil membalikan tubuhnya, setelah berhasil membalikan tubuhnya taeil hanya tersenyum saja.

"Hyung bertanya apa kau baru saja pulang" ucap namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah hyung dari taeil.

"ne…" ucap taeil singkat dan tersenyum kembali. Hyung taeil pun mulai mengakat tanganya yang sudah ia kepal dan.

"hyung,,, mianhae aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap taeil sambil menghentikan tangan hyungnya yang ingin memukulnya. Hyung taeil pun melepaskan genggaman tangan taeil dari tangannya dan berjalan melalui taeil begitu saja.

"Hyung… mianhae aku tak akan melakukanya lagi" ucap taeil sambil mengikuti hyungnya terus. Hyung taeil pun membuka kunci pintu dan mendorong pintunya, lalu melihat kearah taeil.

"hyung aku benar benar minta maaf,,, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ujar taeil kepada hyungnya.

"masuklah sana" ucap hyung taeil menyuruh taeil masuk kedalam rumah

"jinja,,, apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya taeil dengan bodohnya

"cepat masuk atau kau tidur diluar" ucap hyung taeil lagi sambil menutup pintu secara perlahan namun dengan sigap taeil menahannya dan membuka pintu kembali dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Taeil dan hyungnya pun mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamu sambil berbincang.

"dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang?" ucap hyung taeil dengan suara seperti orang sedang marah atau memang hyungnya sedang marah. Taeil hanya bisa tertunduk diam tak menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya.

"apa kau habis bercinta dengan kekasih mu sampai larut begini baru pulang?" suara hyungnya pun semakin meninggi, taeil masih saja diam tak menjawab

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan kemarin sampai tak pulang ? Apa bercinta dengan kekasihmu juga?" taeil hanya terus berdiam diri dan sepertinya tak ada niatan dirinya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari hyungnya.

"dan kenapa tadi kau membolos setelah pelajaran ku HAH?"suara hyung taeil pun memenuhi seluruh isi rumah yang sangat sepi itu. Dan tungga apa tadi katanya. 'membolos setelah pelajaran hyungnya?'. Jadi hyung taeil adalah taeyong songsaenim?' ya hyung taeil adalah taeyong songsaenim. Taeil sangat mengidolakan hyungnya tersebut, dan itu kenapa taeil sangat menyukai pelajaran taeyong songsaenim.

"sudalah sana masuk kamar mu dan tidur, kau pasti sangat lelah" ucap taeyong smbil berjalan kekamarnya. Taeil pun juga berjalan kekamarnya.

Taeil pov

"sudalah sana masuk kamarmu dan tidur, kau pasti sangat lelah" ucap taeyong hyung sambil berjalan kekamarnya. aku pun juga berjalan kekamarku juga, sesampainya dikamarku aku langsung merebahkan diriku diranjang empuk milikku, dan meraih handphone dari saku celanaku dan mencoba mencari nomor seseorang disana dan menekan tombol call.

"Yeoboseyo" ucap seseorang dari sambungan telpon tersebut

"jaehyuniee~"ucapku dengan suara manja

"waeyeo chagiya?" ucap jaehyun

"besok kita pergi jalan-jalan ne? aku bosan dirumah"

"baiklah besok akan ke jemput dirumahmu" ujar jaehyun yang jika didengar oleh kupingku ia sambil tersenyum mengatakannya

"emm,,,baiklah,,, aku mau tidur"

"emm,,,jaljayo chagiya"

"jaljayo jaehyuniee~" ucap ku mematikan sambungan telpon dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Keesokan paginya

Author Pov

Keesokan harinya taeil tengah menunggu jaehyun disebuah café yang biasa taeil dan jaehyun datangi, namun sudah hampir 1 jam taeil menunggu jaehyun belum datang, dan sudah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali taeil menelpon jaehyun dan memberinya pesan namun tak ada satu pun panggilan yang dijawab begitu juga dengan pesan tak ada yang dibalas oleh jaehyun, taeil terus menunggu hingga jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 1 siang dan itu menandakan dirinya sudah menunggu jaehyun selama 3 jam. Taeil sangat kesal kenapa jaehyun tak kunjung datang padahal dirinya sudah menunggu selama 3 jam tak biasanya jaehyun seperti ini, taeil pun beranjak dari café tersebut dengan perasaan yang amat sangat kesal. Taeil memanggil taxi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Diperjalanan pulang taeil terus mengirim pesan dan menelpon jaehyun namun hasilnya sama saja jaehyun tak membalasnya, saat lampu sedang merah taeil melihat mobil jaehyun, taeil sangat yakin jika itu adalah mobil milik jaehyun karna plat mobilnya adalah plat mobil jaehyun taeil pun menyuruh supir taxi untuk mengikuti mobil jaehyun. Mobil jaehyun berhenti , jaehyun pun keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berjalan menuju taman taeil pun juga turun dari taxi dan berjalan mengikuti jaehyun dari belakang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, betapa terkejutnya taeil saat melihat jaehyun dipeluk oleh yeoja dan jaehyun pun membalas pelukan yeoja tersebut, ingin rasanya taeil menagis saat itu juga namun taeil masih bisa menahannya selagi itu hanya berpelukan dan perpegangan tangan taeil masih bisa menahan tangisnya tapi kali ini taeil benar-benar tak bisa menahan tangisnya karna yeoja tersebut mencium bibir jaehyun dan jaehyun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman yeoja tersebut. Hati taeil seperti dilempar dari luar angkasa dan jatuh terpecah berkeping-keping taeil pun langsung pergi dari taman tersebut dengan sambil menagis terisak dirinya kembali memanggil taxi untuk mengantarnya pulang, taeil terus manangis selama perjalannan pulang. Bagaiman bisa jika pacar mu sedang berciuman dengan orang lain dan perasaan mu tidak hancur berkeping-keping dan menagis, itu tentu saja tidak mungkinkan?. Setelah sampai rumah taeil langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menguncinya,,, taeyong yang melihat hal tersebut sangat kebingungan dengan sikap adiknya yang pulang sambil menagis tersebut, taeyong ingin menanyakan pada taeil ada apa sebenarnya, tapi taeyong tau bahwa adiknya harus memiliki waktu sendiri.

Dilain tempat jaehyun bersama seorang yeoja sedang berjalan-jalan sambil berpegangan tangan,dan sepertinya dari gerak-gerik jaehyun menunjukan bahwa dirinya tak memikirkan taeil sama sekali, tak mengingat bahwa ada janji dengan taeil, tak memperdulikan puluhan bahkan ratusan pesan dari taeil tadi, dan menunjukan senyuman manisnya kepada yeoja tersebut. Sebuah senyuman yang bisa jaehyun perlihatkan bila diri hanya bersama taeil saja, bahkan jaehyun sudah pernah berjanji bahwa dirinya hanya akan tersenyum seperti itu saat bersama taeil saja.

"oppa,,,?" panggi yeoja tersebut pada jaehyun

"waeyeo?" jawab jaehyun pada yeoja tersebut

"aku mau ice cream,,," ucap yeoja itu manja.

Jaehyun pun berjalan sambil bergandengan dengan dengan yeoja tersebut kedalam toko ice cream. Mereka berdua pun menikmati ice cream masing-masing.

esok hari disekolah

Pagi ini menunjukan pukul 7.58 namun taeil masih berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah diwajahnya tak menggambarkan bahwa dirinya takut terlambat masuk kelas, melainkan wajah yang sangat sedih dan kecewa, matanya membengkak karna menangis sepanjang malam, yang jelas sekarang taeil seperti orang yang sangat kacau atau mungkin taeil memang sangat kacau sekarang. Dan tak biasanya taeil dating sesiang ini, taeil pasti akan datang 30 menit sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai

#taeil pov

Aku sengaja datang saat sebentar lagi masuk kelas karna aku menghindari jaehyun, aku tak mau melihatnya lagi, aku sudah kesal denganya, aku sudah sangat membencinya, sepertinya aku tak mau berurusan dengannya dan mungkin aku akan memutuskannya nanti saat pulang sekolah. Aku terus melamun dan tak memperhatikan pelajaran meskipun sekarang adalah pelajaran hyungku. Entah kenapa hyung ku tak memarahi ku, biasanya kalo ada siswa yang tak memperhatikan pelajarannya dia akan melempar sesuatu tapi kenapa sekarang tidak, bel istirahat berbunyi,

"apa aku putuskan jaehyun sekarang saja ya,,,?" gumam ku pelan

"kau mengatakan apa tadi?"ucap winwin di sebelahku

"aku kan memutuskan jaehyun" ucap ku santai

"APA….!?" Winwin sepertinya terkejut dengan yang kuucapkan barusan, aku hanya mengangguk

"Jinja? Kau akan memutuskan jaehyun? Kapan kau akan memutuskannya? Kenapa kau memutuskannya? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya winwin dengan nada penasaran dan banyak pertanyaan

"kau ini ingin tau sekali sih.." ucap ku sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya aku tersenyum hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewa tapi mau gimana lagi aku sudah terlanjur sangat sakit hati dan kecewa

"apa kau serius akan memutuskannya taeil ah?,,,, jaehyun kan pria yang baik kenapa kau mau memutuskannya?" Tanya winwin lagi, aku tak mungkin terus tak menjawab pertanyaannya terus

",,, iya, aku tau jaehyun pria yang baik, saking baiknya dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita dan melupakan janjinya denganku bahkan mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilanku,makanya aku serius akan memutuskannya, " ucap ku sambil tersenyum pahit . winwin hanya bisa terdiam saja,, tak ingin membicarakan apa lagi setelah mendengar ucapan ku tadi. Selama jam pelajaran winwin tak bicara padaku, aku tau sebenarnya banyak yang winwin ingin tanyakan padaku tapi winwin tau jika dia terus bertanya maka ia kan membuat ku sedih. Bel yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya berbunyi, aku segera mengirimkan pesan kepada jaehyun

 _To: jaehyun_

 _Temui aku di atap sekolah sekarang_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu aku berjalan ketangga yang menuju keatap sekolah. Tak lama jaehyun datang menghampiriku dan memelukku dari belakang.

Normal Pov

Tak lama setelah taeil mengirim pesan kepada jaehyun, taeil dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah, tak berapa lama jaehyun dating dan memeluk taeil dengan mesra dari belakang. Taeil ingin melepas pelukan tersebut namun taeil merasa hangat dalam pelukan jaehyun.

' _hangat,,,,pelukannya selalu hangat,,,,aku menyukainya'_ , ucap taeil dalam hati, namun lama kelamaan taeil merasa jaehyun tengah menyusuri lehernya, taeil merasa geli dibagian belakang lehernya,. Jaehyun terus mencium dan menjilat leher belakang taeil. Sampai pada akhirnya taeil menyadari tujuan awal dirinya menyuruh jaehyun kesini bukan untuk bercinta tapi untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan jaehyun. Taeil melepas pelukan jaehyun dan menjauhkan dirinya dari jaehyun lalu berbalik menghadap jaehyun.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras dari tangan taeil menyapa pipi mulus jaehyun, jaehyun hanya bisa terkejut karna tamparan tersebut.

"waeyeo,,,,chagi-ya?" Tanya jaehyun dengan hati-hati.

Taeil tak menjawab melainkan mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes air matanya.

"kau kenapa chagi-ya? Kenapa kau menangis?" ucap jaehyun dengan nada khawatir setelah melihat taeil menagis, taeil tak sanggup berkata apa-apa namu tidak dengan tangannya

PLAKK

Satu lagi tamparan keras mendarat dipipi jaehyun dan sekarang pipi jaehyun terlihat merah bahkan jika diperhatikan disana sudah terbentuk telapak tangan taeil. Jaehyun semakin bingung dengan tingkat taeil saat ini,

"chagi,,, kumohon kau kenapa? Ceritalah pada ku chagi,!"ucap jaehyun dengan kedua tangan mencengkram bahu taeil, taeil terus mengeluarkan air matanya

"berhenti bersikap seperti ini jaehyun-ah!" ucap taeil setelah berhenti menangis

"maksud mu apa chagiya?"  
"aku sudah muak denganmu jaehyun-ah, jadi kumohon berhenti bersikap seperti ini!"

"sebenarnya apa maksud mu ini chagiya?"

"ak,,,aku mau kita pu….put….putus" ucap taeil dengan terbata

"Apa,,, kau baru saja menagatakan apa chagi,, pu…putus"ulang jaehyun

Taeil mengangguk tanda dirinya mengiyakan apa yang dirinya katakan, jaehyun masih terdiam namun taeil sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah. Baru saja kaki taeil melangkah menuruni satu anak tangga.

Srreekkk

Chu~

Jaehyun menarik taeil kedalam pelukannya lalu mencium bibir taeil dengan lembut. Bibir jaehyun mulai melumat bibir taeil yang tertutup rapat, jaehyun terus melumat bibir taeil, dalam ciuman yang bisa dibilang panas tersebut taeil hanya bisa menangis. Jaehyun pun melepas ciuman tersebut dan menatap mata taeil yang mengeluarkan banyak air mata tersebut.

"cerita pada ku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya jaehyun lembut pada taeil

PLAKKK

Lagi-lagi tamparam keras dari tangan taeil bersarang dipipi kanan jaehyun.

"Dasar BRENGSEK" ucap taeil keras pada kata terakhirnya dan pergi meninggal kan jaehyun yang kebingungan dengan sikap taeil ,dan jangan lupakan sakitnya tamparan taeil yang terakhir tadi.

* * *

2 bulan sejak taeil dan jaehyun putus. Sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan rasa sayang yang perah mereka rasakan satu sama lain dan 2 minggu lagi disekolah ini akan mengadakan sebuah pentas seni, dan mungkin ini hari sial bagi taeil dan jaehyun, karna mereka berdua terpilih menjadi salah satu pengisi acara. Taeil akan menyanyikan beberapa lagu dengan iringan piano yang dimainkan oleh jaehyun. Taeil tak habis pikir kenapa dirinya harus menyanyi dengan iringan musik dari jaehyun. Taeil berfikir mungkin dirinya akan mencintai jaehyun kembali, karna taeil tau jaehyun akan sangat mempesona saat sedang bermain alat musik. Selama 2 minggu kedepan taeil dan jaehyun akan berlatih, taeil hanya bisa berharap dirinya tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada jaehyun lagi.

* * *

2 hari menjelang pensi taeil dan jaehyun terus berlatih, dan sampai sekarang taeil masih bisa mengontrol perasaannya, tapi tidak dengan jaehyun, sepertinya jaehyun sudah mulai mencintai dirinya atau mungkin jaehyun memang masih mencintainya, karna sendari tadi jaehyun selalu saja salah dalam menekan not piano dan memaksa taeil harus bernyayi dari ulang lagi bahkan sudah hampir puluhan kali taeil menyayikan lagu tersebut namun jaehyun masih saja salah dalam menekan not yang sama, taeil pun naik pitam,

"YAK~KALAU KAU TAK BISA BERMAIN DENGAN BENAR SUDAH BERHENTILAH, DAN KATAKAN KAU TAK BISA. KAU PIKIR AKU TAK LELAH HARUS MANGULANG LAGU INI SAMPAI PULUHAN KALI, MULUT KU SANGAT LELAH HARUS MENYAYIKAN LAGU INI BER….." bentak taeil kepada jaehyun namun terputus karna jaehyun mencium bibirnya,

Taeil hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya sekarang, jaehyun hanya terus melumat lembut kedua bibir taeil. Lambat laun lumatan itu semakin tak terasa sedikit kasar, taeil pun mulai memajamkan matanya dan dengan perlahan juga menikmati ciuman tersebut. Jaehyun menyudahin ciuman panas tersebut. Taeil membuka matanya perlahan setelah ciuman itu selesai lalu…..

Srekk

Chu

Taeil baru saja ingin menapar jaehyun namun sepertinya jaehyun dapat membaca pikirannya dan menarik taeil agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya lalu mencium taeil kembali, taeil tidak memberontak sama sekali malahan dirinya menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan oleh jaehyun. Kini ciuman jaehyun mulai turun ke leher taeil, dan sepertinya taeil tak ingin menolak ini. Semua itu sudah terlihat jelas dari wajahnya wajah taeil yang sangat terangsang.

"eeuunggg….." desah taeil saat jaehyun meninggalkan jejak kemarahan dilehernya. Perlahan jemari jaehyun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja berwarna navy yang dikenakan oleh taeil dengan masih bermain dileher taeil.

Saat semua kancing kemeja taeil terbuka bibir jaehyun kembali mencium bibir taeil kembali, tangan jaehyun mulai bermain di salah satu nipple taeil dan tangan satu nya membuka kaitan celana taeil dan meremas junior taeil yang masih tebalut celana dalamnya.

"ngghhh….ahhhh…" desah taeil tertahan oleh bibir jaehyun yang masih mengulum bibirnya.

Kini bibir jaehyun mulai turun ke leher dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak disana sebelum menuju kedada taeil dan mengulum nipple taeil yang tak dimainkan oleh tangannya.

"euungghhh,,,,jaehyunnaahhh…." Desah taeil saat nipplenya digigit lembut oleh jaehyun

"aaakkhh….jaenghhh….hentigghhh…." desah taeil saat juniornya mulia dikocok pelan oleh tangan nakal jaehyun, entah sejak kapan taeil sudah full naked sekarang, tangan jaehyun memang sangat lincah sampai taeil sendiri tak menyadari dirinya sudah sepenuhnya naked. Jaehyun mengendong taeil dengan bibirnya yang masih bermain dinipple, kearah sebuah meja diruangan bersebut. Bibir jaehyun mulai turun kearah selangkanag taeil sedangkan tangannya masih setia mengocok pelan junior taeil

"jaehnnngghh…." Desah taeil saat juniornya dimasukan ke mulut jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya memerlukan waktu 5 menit sudah membuat taeil mengeluarkan cairannya. Taeil pun terkulai lemas diatas meja.

"aahhkk…" rintih taeil saat satu jari jaehyun memasuki holenya, jaehyun terus memasukan 2 jari lainnya kedalam hole taeil.

"ahhkk….jaenngghh…sakitthhh…" desah taeil kesakitan saat ketiga jari jaehyun menusuk holenya terlalu dalam. Merasa hole taeil udah sedikit longgar jaehyun pun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan membuka celana yang ia kenakan lalu memposisikan juniornya yang panjang dan besar di depan hole taeil.

"AAKKHH…." Jerit taeil keakitan saat Jaehyun memasukan juniornya dengan sekali hentakan kedalam holenya. Air mata taeil mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam kuat merasaka sakitnya saat holenya dimasukan oleh junior jaehyun, meskipun ini bukan yang pertama bagi taeil namun holenya sudah lama tak diisi oleh junior jaehyun. Jaehyun yang melihat itu pun mencium kembali bibir taeil lembut. Jaehyun belum berani untuk mengerakan juniornya karna hole taeil memang belum siap dimasukan namun dirinya memasukan juniornya dengan sekali hentakan.

"mianhae… hyung" ucap jaehyun ditelinga taeil setelah melepaskan ciumannya

"bergerahlah…. Jaennhh…"

Jaehyun pun mulai mengeluar masukan juniornya secara perlahan agar taeil tidak merasa kesakitan, namun karna junior jaehyun yang cukup besar dan juga hole taeil yang selalu saja sempit itu membuat pergerakan jaehyun yang pelan pun akan terasa menyakitkan.

"jaenngghh….pelaanngghh…pelannghh.." desah taeil saat jaehyun mulai mengerakkan juniornya

"iniinghh….sudahhh….pelangghh…hyungghh". jaehyun memang sudah bergerak dengan lembut namun lubang taeil lah yang kembali sempit setelah selama 2 bulan tak dirasuki junior besar milik jaehyun

Gerakan jaehyun perlahan-lahan menjadi lebih cepat. Jaehyun tidak puas dengan desahan taeil saja namun dirinya juga menginginkan juniornya mengenai titik kenikmatan taeil.

"ahh….jaehhnngghh….disanahhnnghh….lebihhngghh…cepathnnghh…" desah taeil saat titik kenikmatannya dia sentuh junior jaehyun. Jaehyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat juniornya menemukan titik kenikmatan taeil

"aakkhh…..sedikitnngghhh…..laginngghhh…." setelah 10 menit jaehyun menghantam hole taeil dengan cukup kencang, taeil merasa juniornya akan menegluarkan sesuatu.

"Aaahhhkkk…" desah panjang taeil saat juniornya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih. Cairan itu mengenai perutnya yang rata dan juga perut kekar jaehyun. Taeil merasa tenaganya sudah terkuras habis setelah pertarungan intim tadi.

Jaehyun yang belum orgasme pun terus mengeluar masukan juniornya di hole taeil. Taeil yang sudah sangat lelah pun hanya mampu mendesah pelan saat jaehyun terus menggerakan punggulnya.

"ahh….aknggh…uungghh….sudahhhngg…takkuat…ngghh…"

"sebentar lagi hyung..nggghh….."

Tak lama kemudian cairan putih kembali mengotori perut taeil dan jaehyun yang sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh yang mereka buat. Tak berapa lama saat taeil mengalami orgasmenya jaehyun pun juga mengalami orgasme dan menyemprotkan cairan kenimatanya didalam hole taeil.

"kau masih sangat hebat hyung…" gumam jaehyun sambil memeluk taeil yang sudah bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Ingin rasanya taeil menangis saat itu juga karna sudah dinodai oleh mantan pacarnya tapi bagaimana pun juga taeil masih mencintai jaehyun dan dirinya juga sangat merindukan setiap sentuhan dari jaehyun.

"sungguh aku masih mencintaimu jae~…" lirih taeil pelan saat jaehyun masih memeluknya.

"aku juga masih mencintaimu hyung…" gumam jaehyun setelah mendengar lirihan dari taeil.

Keesokan harinya taeil hampir saja kesiangan, salahkan bagi belakangnya yang membuatnya berjalan sangat lamban dan ingatkan taeil untuk melempar jaehyun kedalam sungai han. Saat sedang berjalan menaiki tangga taeil berpapasan dengan jaehyun dan teman-temannya. Taeil melirik jaehyun sebentar namun jaehyun tak meliriknya sama sekali. taeil pun mengarahkan pandanganya kembali kedepan dan menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai kelasnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik pelan tas sekolahnya, taeil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"mianhae….." ucap orang itu lalu memeluk taeil. Taeil kaget ketika dirinya dipeluk oleh orang tersebut

"mianhae….hyung~" ucap orang itu lagi sambil masih memeluk taeil

"jae~…"lirih taeil pelan, ternyata orang yang memeluk taeil adalah jaehyun.

Jaehyun Pov

15 menit sebelum bel masuk aku dan teman-temanku untuk memutuskan untuk ke kantin sekolah, begitu aku baru mau menuruni tangga aku melihat taeil hyung yang sedang menaiki tangga dengan susahnya. Semua ini pasti salahku, kenapa kemarin aku melakukan hal itu padanya. Dan sekarang lihat apa yang aku perbuat padanya, berjalan sambil merasakan sakit . aku memang bodoh. Aku tau taeil hyung melirik ku namun aku tak mau meliriknya, bukan karna aku membencinya namun, sepertinya dia sangat membenciku sekarang jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan melaluinya begitu saja, namun setelah aku melewatinya aku ingin sekali memeluknya sambil meminta maaf padanya. Aku pun berbalik dan menghampirinya.

* * *

TBC

Awalnya mau buat oneshot tapi kalo, dipikir-pikir lagi, kalo aku buat oneshot terlalu panjang jadi aku bakal buat beberapa chap deh. Maaf klo kalian gak suka sama main cast and couple nya karna aku pengen nyoba couple yang lain


	2. Chapter 2

HYUNG…! YOU'RE MINE

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

aku memang bodoh. Aku tau taeil hyung melirik ku namun aku tak mau meliriknya, bukan karna aku membencinya namun, sepertinya dia sangat membenciku sekarang jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan melaluinya begitu saja, namun setelah aku melewatinya aku ingin sekali memeluknya sambil meminta maaf padanya. Aku pun berbalik dan menghampirinya.,…

* * *

.

.

Chap 2

"Hyung,,,,?" Tanya jaehyun yang sambil mengusap pucuk kepala taeil dengan lembut.

Ya,, mereka, taeil dan jaehyun sedang berada diapartment jaehyun, lebih tepatnya mereka sedang diatas ranjang dengan taeil yang menidurkan kepalanya di dada bidang jaehyun.

"eemm…" taeil hanya mendehem pelan

"boleh akau bertanya sesuatu?" ucap jaehyun lagi yang masih saja mengelus lembut pucuk kepala taeil. Taeil meraih tangan jaehyun yang tengah mengusap kepalanya dan mensejajarkan dirinya di samping jaehyun.

"tanyakan semua yang ingin kau tanyakan..." jawab taeil sambil mencubit pelan pipi jaehyun

"waktu itu…. Waktu diatap sekolah,,,, kenapa kau memutuskan ku hyung?" Tanya jaehyun dengan hati-hati.

Taeil terdiam mendengar pertanyaan jaehyun, otaknya kembali memutar kejadian yang lalu. Kejadian saat dirinya memutuskan hubungan dengan jaehyun. Dan dengan seketika taeil langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jaehyun. Taeil berdiri dari tidurnya bermaksud menjauhkan dirinya, jaehyun yang melihat sikap aneh taeil itu pun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencoba menduduk kan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Hyung… waeyeo?". Ucap jaehyun sambil melihat taeil yang ia rasa aneh itu.

"jangan mendekat!" ucap taeil dengan suara yang cukup keras, terdengar seperti orang yang sedang membentak.

"ada apa denganmu hyung?"

Taeil hanya menatap jaehyun dengan tatapan tajam seolah matanya berkata 'aku membencimu jaehyun-ah jadi jangan coba mendekati ku'. Jaehyun terus menatap taeil dengan amat sangat bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini atau mungkin mantan kekasihnya karna mereka jelas belum berbaikan secara resmi,

"jaehyun –ah,,,, aku ingin bertanya padamu?" ucap taeil dari pojok kamar jaehyun.

"tanyakan apa yang ingin kau Tanya kan hyung" jaehyun berjalan mendekati taeil.

"jangan mendekat…. Cukup jawab saja disitu jangan dekati aku!" ujar taeil dengan tangan dijulurkan ke depan menandakan bahwa jaehyun tidak boleh mendekatinya

Jaehyun kembali mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang.

"baiklah….. sekarang tanyakan semua yang ingin kau tanya kan hyung?" ucap jaehyun setelah menyaman kan duduknya ditepi ranjang.

"Apa kau masih mencintai ku jaehyun-ah?..." ucap taeil dengan lembut namun tidak dengan jaehyun yang merasa bahwa suara lembut taeil malah membuatnya seakan-akan membunuhnya.

"tentu saja hyung aku masih mencintai mu bahkan sangat mencintai mu" suara jaehyun sedikit bergetar

"apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapan mu jaehyun-ah?..." ucap taeil dengan nada suara yang tidak lembut lagi dan bahkan sekerang suaranya malah terdengar seperti seorang pembunuh

"tentu sa….." ucapan jaehyun terputus

"lalu mengapa waktu itu kau tak menemuiku,mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan ku?..." taeil mulai bergetar mengucapkan kata-kata tadi matanya mulai memanas menahan amarahnya.

"…. Dan memilih berkencan dan berciuman dengan seorang wanita ditaman?..." setetes air mata taeil mulai mengalir membasahi wajah indah taeil. Jaehyun pun sangat terkejut dengan ucapan terakhir taeil.

"Ba,,,,bagaimana kau tau hyung?" ucap jaehyun sedikit terbata

"kau pikir aku bodoh jaehyun-ah,,,, kamu pergi berkencan dan berciuman dengan gadis itu,,, sementara kau mengabaikanku kekasih mu sendiri…."taeil menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dengan sambil menangis taeil tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi

"…apa kau pikir aku tidak kesal? Kau pikir aku tidak marah?,,,, ku pikir kau adalah pria baik jaehyun-ah,,, tapi nyatanya kau sama saja dengan kekasih ku dulu" kekesalan taeil memuncak bahkan sekarang tangisnya malah bertambah, air matanya terus mengalir tak henti-henti dari mata indah taeil.

"Hyung maaf kan aku?" ucap jaehyun sambil berjalan mendekati taeil, tangan jaehyun mencoba mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata taeil namun dengan keras tangan jaehyun ditepis oleh taeil. Setelah menepis tangan jaehyun taeil berlari meninggalkan jaehyun yang masih terdiam setelah tanganya ditepis tadi.

* * *

Dihalte bus taeil masih saja terisak, tapi untungnya tidak ada orang dihalte bus itu. jadi tak ada orang yang melihat taeil menangis. taeil berfikir kenapa kehidupan cintanya sama saja seperti dulu. Taeil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor seseorang. Tak lama setelah taeil menekan tombol memanggil seseorang disana sudah menjawabnya.

"yeoboseyeo" suara seorang pria terdengar dari sambungan telfonnya

"hyung,,,,, bisa kau jemput aku sekarang?" ucap taeil sambil mengatur tangis dan nafasnya

"kau kenapa taeil-ah?. apa kau menangis? kau dimana sekarang?" ucap hyung taeil yang tak lain adalah taeyong dengan cemas setelah mendengar suara adiknya

"jemput aku sekarang hyung,,, aku mohon,,," suara taeil sedikit dibesarkan bertanda bahwa ia sedang tak mau diberi pertanyaan apa pun.

"baiklah tunggu hyung disana…." Ucap taeyong mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

* * *

Jaehyun terus merutuki kesalahanya, sesungguhnya dirinya ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada taeil namun, selalu saja jaehyun tak mampu mengatakan setelah melihat wajah taeil yang sedang menangis. Jaehyun hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ini jelas-jelas hanya salah paham tapi entah kenapa untuk mengucapkan itu sangat sulit baginya.

* * *

Taeil masuk kedalam mobil berwarna merah terang. Dalam perjalanan taeil hanya menampakkan raut wajah sedihnya, taeyong yang sedang mngemudi pun penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya tersebut,.

"Taeil-ah sudah jangan kau bersedih begini,,, ayo tersenyum lah" taeyong membuka suara terlebih dulu

"….." taeil hanya diam tak menaggapi ucapan hyungnya

Taeyong menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan

"taeil-ah,,,, lihat hyung?" taeyong meraih wajah taeil agar menengok padanya dan detik kemudian.

Cup~~

Sebuah ciuman terjadi, taeyong menempelkan bibir lembutnya dengan bibir taeil adiknya. Taeil tak berkutik saat dicium hyungnya, dan juga tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, karena sejujurnya dirinya dan taeyong hyungnya sudah bisa jika mereka berciuman seperti ini. karena bagi mereka ciuman mereka ini hanyalah sebuah tanda kasih sayang dari seorang adik dan kakak, saat taeil sedih dan sangat butuh kasih sayang maka taeyong akan menciumnya begitu juga sebaliknya saat taeyong sedih dan butuh kasih sayang makan taeil akan mencium hyungnya tersebut.

"Jika menurutmu dia tak baik untukmu maka tinggalkan dan lupakan dia…" ucap taeyong setelah mengakhiri ciuman kasih sayang itu.

* * *

"hyung temani aku tidur malam ini" ucap taeil sambil menarik tangan taeyong untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Bagi meraka tidur dalam satu ranjang pun tak masalah karena mereka hanya saudara, lagi pula taeil juga sudah pernah tidur dengan orang lain lalu kenapa ia tidak mau tidur dengan hyungnya. Taeil sangat merasa hangat bila dirinya tidur dalam pelukan hyungnya.

"Hyung apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" ucap taeil dalam pelukan taeyong ditempat tidur

"Katakan apa yang kau mau ?" pelukan taeyong semakin mengerat untuk menghangatkan tubuh taeil

"Cium aku sekali lagi hyung!..." taeil melepas sedikit pelukan taeyong dan mengerakan wajahnya untuk menatap taeyong

"…Tapi kali ini bukan ciuman seperti biasa" wajah taeil berubah serius, taeyong sedikit bingung apa sebenarnya yang adiknya inginkan, tidak biasanya adiknya ini meminta ciuman kepadanya apa lagi taeil meminta taeyong menciumnya bukan seperti biasa. Melihat hyungnya kebingungan karena ucapannya itu taeil melanjutkan kata-katanya

"cium aku layaknya kekasihmu hyung,,,,, buat aku mencintaimu,,,,, buat aku jadi milikmu hyung" ucap taeil sambil memegang wajah tampan hyungnya

Cup~~

Taeil mnempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik taeyong, menghiraukan ekspresi kebingungan dan keterkejutan hyungnya. Taeil tak hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan hyungnya tapi sekarang dirinya sudah mulai melumat lembut bibir hyungnya. Lambat laun taeil mulai melepas ciuman tersebut saat dirinya menyadari taeyong hyungnya tak membalas ciumannya sama sekali.

Taeil menatap sendu taeyong berharap hyungnya itu mau menciumnya seperti yang dirinya inginkan

 **TBC**

Maaf ya aku post ffnya lama, maaf juga dichap ini ceritanya pendek,,,, abis aku tuh sibuk banget biasa anak kejuruan apalagi udah kelas 2 jadi harus nyari tempat **pkl** gitu, sekarang aja blm dapet-dapet padahal naro surat dimana-mana tapi belum ada yg accept…, plus aku juga lagi magang diperusahaan gitu sekalian belajar buat entar **pkl…..** aku ga janjinya chap berikutnya aku post cepet,,,, tapi aku akan usahaiin kok tenangnya.

 **Tolong reviewnya ya biar aku jadi semangat buat ngetik ffnya oke!**


	3. Chapter 3

HYUNG…! YOU'RE MINE

.

.

.

.

.

Taeil menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik taeyong, menghiraukan ekspresi kebingungan dan keterkejutan hyungnya. Taeil tak hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan hyungnya tapi sekarang dirinya sudah mulai melumat lembut bibir hyungnya. Lambat laun taeil mulai melepas ciuman tersebut saat dirinya menyadari taeyong hyungnya tak membalas ciumannya sama sekali.

Taeil menatap sendu taeyong berharap hyungnya itu mau menciumnya seperti yang dirinya inginkan

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chap 3**

Taeyong yang melihat tatapan taeil yang begitu menginginkan ciuman tersebut merasa bahwa taeil memang menginginkannya. Tanpa berfikir panjang taeyong langsung menyerang bibir taeil yang sedikit terbuka tersebut.

Ciuman taeyong sudah berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan, begitu juga dengan taeil yang dengan pandai mengikuti lumatan-lumatan dari hyung nya tersebut. Ciuman tersebut berakhir saat taeil menggit bibir bawah taeyong

"aww,,,," ringis taeyong saat taeil mengigit bibirnya dalam ciuman mereka tadi

"maaf hyung,,,, maafkan aku,,,, aku terlalu bernafsu" panik taeil saat melihat sedikit darah dari bibir taeyong

"Tidak masalah,,,,, ternyata kau sangat agresif sekali rupanya taeil-ah" taeyong mengusap pucuk kepala taeil lembut.

Hal ini lah yang taeil sukai dari hyungnya walau dirinya menyaktinya hyungnya tapi hyungnya selalu bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, taeil sangat suka saat hyungnya tersenyum seperti ini walau terdapat noda darah dibibir hyungnya tersebut, tapi bagi taeil hyungnya yang seperti ini justru membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk bisa merasakan bibir taeyong.

"apa kau suka dengan permainan yang agresif?" goda taeyong saat melihat pipi adiknya sedikit memerah karna, dikatai agresif itu.

Taeil bingung dirinya harus menjawab ya atau tidak, Karena pasti disetiap jawabannya akan berlaku dilain waktu entah apa dan kapan, yang pasti jawabannya akan berlaku setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya.

Namun pada akhirnya taeil mengangguk pelan, menandakan bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaan hyungnya adalah benar. Taeyong yang melihat adiknya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sedikit malu hanya tersenyum senang. Seandanya saja mereka bukanlah seorang hyung dan nam-dongsaengnya mungkin taeyong akan menjadikan taeil sebagai kekasihnya, atau bahkan sekarang pun taeyong akan melakukan sesuatu pada taeil jika mereka seorang kekasih. Namun apa daya mereka adalah saudara.

"persetan dengan kata saudara" gumam taeyong pelan lalu mencium taeil dengan nafsunya, taeil hanya terkejut dengan apa yang hyungnya lakukan.

Tapi memang ini lah yang taeil inginkan, sebuah ciuman yang diberikan taeyong sekarang ini bukanlah ciuman yang seperti mereka biasa lakukan melainkan ciuman layaknya sepasang kekasih. Ciuman mereka sekarang sudah menjadi sebuah lumatan lembut tapi kian bertambahnya detik lumatan tersebut menjadi kasar namun meraka berdua sangat menikmatinya.

Taeil menyudahi ciuman panas mereka, dan menghirup udara sebisanya lalu kembali berciuman.

Entah sadar atau tidak taeyong mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang taeil gunakan, dan melepaskannya begitu saja tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu, tak jauh beda dengan taeil yang membuka ikat pinggang berwarna coklat yang taeyong kenakan, perlahan-lahan satu persatu pakaian yang mereka kenakan mulai terhampar dilantai kamar taeil dengan tak beraturan.

Taeyong melepas pakaian terakhir yang taeil kenakan. Menurunkan celana dalamnya, bodohnya taeil tak mencegah tangan hyungnya tersebut untuk tidak menurunkan celana dalamnya. Setelah pakaian terakhir taeil terlepas dari tubuhnya, taeyong memutuskan untuk berjongkok didepan junior taeil yang sudah menegang.

"hyung…. Ini tidak adil!,,,,, kenapa hanya aku yang telanjang sedangkan kau tidak?" ucap taeil saat tangan taeyong menggenggam juniornya.

"aku akan melepas semua pakaiaanku, setelah juniormu sudah berhasilku beri kepuasan" ucap taeyong dengan tangan yang mulai meremas-remah junior taeil lembut.

Taeil medesah saat taeyong meremas miliknya. Taeyong mulai mengocok kemaluan taeil dengan ritme teratur. Desahan demi desahan terlontar dari bibir indah taeil. Taeil tak mau diam saja, tangannya yang sendari tadi diam kini juga mulai melakukan hal yang sama pada junior taeyong. Jika dilihat ini adalah sesuatu hal yang tabu, bagaimana bisa kakak-beradik melakukan hal yang tak semestinya dilakukan. Namun nafsu sudah membutakan mata mereka,

Taeil berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang dipenuhi siswa dan siswi sekolahnya. Sekarang waktunya makan siang taeil berjalan santai menuju kafetaria sekolahnya untuk makan siang. Saat menuruni tangga taeil berpapasan dengan jaehyun, jaehyun tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaiknya saat melihat taeil, namun taeil tak menggubrisnya dan berjalan terus ke kafetaria.

Taeil Mengambil beberapa makanan yang ingin ia makan dan mencari meja yang kosong. Saat menyantap makan siangnya, taeil dikagetkan dengan jaehyun yang duduk dimeja depannya yang kosong dan menghadap kearahnya.

"makanlah yang banyak hyung,,,, kau sangat menggemaskan saat sedang makan!" ucap jaehyun sambil menaruh sosis asam manis yang diambilnya ke piring milik taeil. Taeil merasa amat sangat terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan jaehyun 'memindahkan makanan yang kau ambil, untuk orang yang menggemaskan ketika sedang makan' apa itu masuk akal. Taeil dengan sengaja menjatuhkan sumpit yang dipegangnya dengan cukup keras, membuat siswa lain melihat kearah mejanya.

"bisakah kau pergi dari sini…" ucap taeil dengan nada yang pelan namun jaehyun dapat mendengarnya

"….Atau aku yang pergi?" lanjut taeil dengan mata yang menatap jaehyun dalam dan penuh amarah. Jaehyun hanya terus melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa menaggapi perkataan taeil. Sedangkan taeil yang merasa diabaikan begitu saja, memilih berdiri dan meningglkan jaehyun dengan makan siang miliknya dan taeil disana.

Taeil berjalan keatap sekolah, tanganya yang sedang merogoh saku celananya seperti mencari sesuatu, dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya. Membuka bungkus rokok dan mengambil sebatang rokok lalu menepatkan rokok tersebut dimulutnya, kemudian menyalakan rokok tersebut dan menyesapnya secara perlahan lalu menghembuskannya keudara.

Taeil bukanlah tipe orang yang suka merokok bahkan menyentuh barang itu saja dirinya tak mau, namun kali ini berbeda, pikiran taeil sedang kacau oleh jaehyun yang terus berusaha mendapatkan kejelasan dari hubungan mereka dan juga kejelasan mengapa hubungan mereka berakhir atau ada maksud lain dari ini? Entahlah taeil tak mau memikirkannya.

Taeil terus menyesap rokok tersebut sampai suara yang asing ditelinganya memberhentikan kegiatannya menyesap rokok tersebut. 'apa aku ketauhan?' pikirnya saat mendengar suara asing tersebut.

"apa aku harus melaporkanmu keguru sekarang?" ucap suara asing tersebut, namun dari suara yang diterima oleh telinga taeil suaratersebut merupakan suara seorang pria. 'baiklah,,, aku ketahuan sekarang' ucap taeil dalam hatinya lagi. Taeil pun berbalik dan menatap pria itu lekat-lekat.

"siapa kau? Apa kau siswa baru disini?" ucap taeil mengalihan pembicaraan

"kau hebat dalam mengalihkan pembicaraan!..." ucap pria tersebut berheti sejenak

"perkenalkan nama ku Ten Chittaphon Leechsiyapornkul, kau bisa memanggil ku dengan Ten. Aku siswa baru disini, aku berada di kelas 11-3 dan aku pindahan dari thailand…" ucap ten panjang lebar mengenai dirinya, 'aku kan tak memintanya untuk memperkenalkan diri, kenapa dia begitu percaya diri' ucap taeil dalam hatinya kembali.

"aahh…. Jadi kau siswa baru disini!... dan apa tadi katamu kau berada dikelas berapa?" ucap taeil sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati siswa baru bernama ten.

"aku berada di kelas 11-3…" jawab ten dari pertanyaan yang diajukan taeil

"lalu kau dari kelas berapa? Kenapa kau disini? Dan juga bukankah merokok diarea sekolah itu dilarang?" taeil diserbu dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan ten kepadanya.

"aku adalah sunbe mu, bocah cerewet" jawab taeil yang langsung meningggalkan ten sendiri disana.

" jadi dia sunbe ku?,,,,, menarik!..." ucap ten sambil tersenyum kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan berkata. "….tapi sayang pangeran berkudaku sudah didepan mata" dan berlalu meninggalkan atap sekolah juga

"baiklah,,,, kita akhiri sampai disini,,, dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kalian yabg sudah saya tulis didepan sampai jumpa minggu depan." Ucap " taeyong mengakhiri pelajaran di kelas 11-3 dan berjalan keluar kelas

"ne saem, terimakasih" ucap seluruh siswa dikelas serempak. Beberapa siswa tak menghiraukan apa yang ditulis taeyong dipapan tulis dan meninggalkan kelas begitu saja, jelas saja mereka semua sudah lelah dengan pelajaran hari ini. Tetapi tidak dengan ten yang masih bingung siapa saja teman sekelompoknya?, bagaimana bisa siswa baru yang baru saja bersekolah selama sehari, sudah disuruh menghapal semua nama murid dikelas agar dapat menetahui dirinya sekelompok dengan siapa?, jelas itu mustahil.

Tapi ada satu nama dikelompoknya yang ten tau, nama itu adalah…"dia pangeran berkudaku", ten begitu girangan sampai tanpa sadar dirinya menabrak dan mengijak kaki seseorang.

"mianhaeyeo.!?.." ucap ten sesaat setelah memindahkan kakinya dari kaki orang tersebut

"apa yang membuat mu begitu kegirangan begini?" Tanya orang tersebut kepada ten

"…" ten hanya hening tak menjawab pertanya orang tersebut. Orang itu masih terus melihat ten berharap pertanyaan dirinya dijawab oleh ten. Lama menunggu ten tak kunjung menjawab dengan wajah sedikit kecewa orang tersebut angkat bicara.

"ahh,,, baiklah, mohon kerjasamanya karna kau berada di kelompokku!" ucap orang tersebut sambil membungkuk, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Sedangkan ten masih terdiam ditempat dengan muka yang sedikit terkejut, yang tak diketahui alasannya.

"DASAR RAPAT GURU SIALAN!…" teriak taeil diperjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah.

"…gara-gara itu aku harus pulang sendiri…"lanjut taeil namun kali ini tanpa teriakan

Hari ini taeil berniat pulang bersama hyungnya, namun dikarenakan adanya rapat guru yang mengharuskan taeyong juga ikut dalam rapat tersebut dikarenakan dirinya seorang guru, maka dari itu tinggalah taeil yang berjalan dari halte bus ke rumahnya yang jauhnya kurang lebih 2 setengah kilometer dari halte bus tersebut sambil merutuki rapat yang membuatnya sial.

Sepanjang jalan taeil terus mengomel tentang rapat tersebut. Bahkan jika dipikirkan seharusnya taeil tak mengomel terus menerus seperti ini, seperti seorang gadis yang ditinggal ditengah-tengah kencannya dengan pria idamannya.

Tttiiiiinnn

Tiba-tiba saja suara kelakson mobil mengagetkan taeil dan membuat nya berhenti mengomel. "YAK~….jalanan disini masih luas" bentak taeil kepada pemilik mobil berwarna merah tersebut. Mobil itu pun berhenti tepat dibelakang taeil. wajah taeil memanik saat pintu mobil itu dibuka oleh pemiliknya. Begitu sipemilik mobil keluar taeil malah memilih terus berjalan pulang saja.

"hyung,,,,aku ingin bicara padamu!" ucap jaehyun yang ternyata adalah pemilik mobil merah tersebut. Taeil tak menghiraukan dan terus saja berjalan, jaehyun pun mengikuti taeil dari belakang, langkahnya baru terhenti ketika taeil membalikan badannya.

"sudah tak ada yang harus dibicarakan,,, lebih baik kau pulang saja, aku sudah lelah" sepertinya taeil sudah benar-benar tak ingin berurusan dengan jaehyun lagi, entah apapun hal yang akan dibicarakan oleh jaehyun taeil benar-benar tak ingin berurusan dengan jaehyun lagi.

"hyung,,, aku akan menjelaskan semua kesalah pahamanmu itu" jaehyun memengang tangan taeil, saat taeil mau berjalan meninggalkannya.

"jadi kumohon masuk lah kedalam mobil sebentar saja!" ucap jaehyun sambil menarik tangan taeil untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, taeil pasrah saja, lagi pula dirinya juga ingin mendengar apa penjelasan jaehyun tentang sesuatu yang mengakibatkan hubungan mereka seperti ini.

Jaehyun mulai menjelaskan siapa yeoja yang bersamanya waktu itu didalam mobil. Taeil pun mulai merasa bersalah kepada jaehyun, karna telah berbuat seperti ini padanya. Tanpa terasa pipi taeil sudah mulai membasah oleh air matanya sendiri kata-kata maaf pun terus terucap dari bibir terus taeil, sedangkan jaehyun terus mengusap pipi taeil bermaksud membersihkan air mata yang terus membasahi pipi itu.

Hari pun mulai semakin malam, taeil pun sudah berhenti dari tangisnya dan sekarang kepalanya mulai disandarkan di bahu jaehyun dan matanya perlahan-lahan mulai terpejam. Taeil merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh jaehyun kepada dirinya, kehangatan yang hilang cukup lama akhirnya dapatdirasakan kembali.

Jaehyun mengantar taeil pulang tanpa membangunkannya tapi setelah sampai didepan rumah taeil jaehyun mulai membangukannya.

"Hyung bangun kita sudah sampai" ucap jaehyun dengan pelan bermaksud membangunkan taeil dengan lembut,

"….." tak ada jawaban dari taeil karna dirinya masih saja tertidur didalam mobil.

"hyung sudah malam kau harus masuk kedalam rumahmu.." ucap jaehyun lagi tapi kali ini suaranya sedikit keraskan dan menguncang tubuh taeil.

"nghh…" taeil taerbangun dari tidurnya, dan menngerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memulihkan penglihatannya.

"kita dimana?" Tanya taeil yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"didepan rumah mu hyung…kau masuk lah malam sudah larut.." jawab jaehyun

Tanpa disuruh dua kali oleh jaehyun taeil keluar dari mobil milik jaehyun dan berjalan masuk kehalaman rumahnya , taeil mengetuk pintu yang terkunci dari dalam. Jaehyun masih tetap memperhatikan taeil dari dalam mobilnya dan tak lama pintu rumah taeil terbuka menampakan hyungnya dari ambang pintu, jaehyun tak dapat melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu tersebut sebab terhalang oleh tembok. Taeil pun masuk kedalam rumah dan jaehyun menjalankan mobilnya .

"dari mana saja kau? Hyung pikir tadi kau langsung pulang" Tanya taeyong setelah menutup pintu rumah.

"tadi aku pergi dengan teman ku dulu" jawab taeil dengan sambil terus berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Keesokan paginya jaehyun sudah menunggu taeil didepan rumahnya bermaksud untuk pergi kesekolah bersama, taeil keluar dari dalam rumah dengan tas merah dipunggungnya. Taeil menghampiri jaehyun yang berada di dalam mobil.

"apa menunggu lama?" Tanya taeil

"taeil-ah,,," panggil hyungnya dari dalam rumah.

"siapa itu?" Tanya jaehyun mendengar kekasihnya dipanggil

"ahhh,,,, dia hyung ku" jawab taeil sedikit gugup.

"bagus kalau gitu, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya" ucap jaehyun dan langsung mendapat penolakan dari taeil.

"jangan… jangan bertemu dengannya, hyung ku sangat galak dan dia juga tak suka berkenalan dengan orang" cepah taeil agar jaehyun tak berkenalan dengan hyungnya.

"ahhh, jadi begitu."

"taeil-ah kenapa tak menjawab, kau mau berangkat bersama hyung atau tidak" ucap hyungnya lagi yang sudah berada didepan rumah dan berjalan menghampiri taeil.

Taeil menghalagi jaehyun agar tak melihat hyungnya. "tidak hyung kekasihku sudah menjemput" jawab taeil sedikit menengok kebelakang.

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap hyungnya berjalan kegarasi rumah setelah mendapat penolakan dari adiknya.

"sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu" ucap jaehyun membuat taeil kembali menoleh kearah jaehyun kembali.

"apa…" ucap taeil sedikit kaget, takut jaehyun mengetahui siapa hyungnya itu

"suara iti terdengar seperti….." ucap jaehyun terputus oleh ucapan taeil selanjutnya.

"…dari buku yang kubaca terkadang seseorang memiliki suara yang nampak sama" ucap taeil setelah memotong ucapan jaehyun.

"apa begitu ya? Aku seperti sering mendengarnya?" ucap jaehyun

"kau meragukan kepintara ku tuan jung?"

"aku tau tuan cerdas,,, tak ada seorang pun yang akan meragukan kecerdasanmu, sudah cepat masuk atau kita akan terlambat" ucap jaehyun yang melihat kekasihnya seperti merajuk,

Jaehyun membuka pintu mobilnya dari dalam guna mempersilahkan taeil masuk kemudian taeil menutup pintu, jaehyun mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kesekolah.

' _hampir saja ketahuan kalau hyung ku itu taeyong saem'_ ucap taeil dalam hati.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf ya aku updatenya lama,,,, abis kemarin-kemarin aku gak mood bangat nulis cerita jadi lanjutnya agak lama,,,, maaf ya tapi tenang kok aku pasti bakal lanjut sampe ceritanya END... dan makasih juga yang udah review danfollow cerita ini ya pokoknya masih bangat ya,,,,, dan maaf aku lama updatenya...**

 ***Na***


	4. Chapter 4

HYUNG…! YOU'RE MINE

"sepertinya aku mengenal suarai tu" ucap jaehyun membuat taeil kembali menoleh kearah jaehyun kembali.

"apa…" ucap taeil sedikit kaget, takut jaehyun mengetahui siapa hyungnya itu

"suara itu terdengar seperti….." ucap jaehyun terputus oleh ucapan taeil selanjutnya.

"…dari buku yang ku baca terkadang seseorang memiliki suara yang nampak sama" ucap taeil setelah memotong ucapan jaehyun.

"apa begitu ya? Aku seperti sering mendengarnya?" ucap jaehyun

"kau meragukan kepintaranku tuan jung?"

"aku tau tuan cerdas,,, tak ada, seorang pun yang akan meragukan kecerdasanmu, sudah cepat masuk atau kita akan terlambat" ucap jaehyun yang melihat kekasihnya seperti merajuk,

Jaehyun membuka pintu mobilnya dari dalam guna mempersilahkan taeil masuk kemudian taeil menutup pintu, jaehyun mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kesekolah.

' _hampir saja ketahuan kalau hyungku itu taeyong saem'_ ucap taeil dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAP 4**

Mereka sampai di area parkiran sekolah berbarengan. Bersyukur lah taeil karna jaehyun tak melihat mobil yang keluar dari rumahnya sehingga jaehyun tak mengetahui bahwa mobil yang berada di samping mobilnya adalah mobil taeyong yang notabene adalah hyung taeil sekaligus guru mereka.

"jaehyunie… aku duluan kekelas ya." Taeil melepas gandengan tangan jaehyun.

"baiklah… kau belajar yang rajin taeillie." Jaehyun mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan taeil.

"sampai ketemu saat jam istirahat." Taeil mencium bibir jaehyun singkat dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum hangat, tapi dia tak menyadari bahwa ada manusia yang melihat kelakuan mereka darij arak yang sangat dekat.

Taeyong berdehem untuk menyadarkan bahwa ada dirinya disana,. Jaehyun membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"ah…anyeonghaseyeo..!" sapa jaehyun yang baru menyadari kehadiran taeyong disana.

Taeyong hanya membalas sapaan jaehyun dengan senyuman hangat.

Taeyong berjalan mendahului jaehyun yang mengizinkan dirinya untuk berjalan didepan. Namun baru beberapa langkah taeyong membalikan tubuhnya dan membuat jaehyun sedikit terkejut.

"kau ikut saya keruangan"setelah berucap taeyong kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti jaehyun yang membuntutinya.

Taeil menghampiri kelas jaehyun saat bel istirahat bordering. Sesampai disana taeil tak menemukan jaehyun ditempat duduknya, taeil bertanya pada teman jaehyun, dan temannya mengatakan bahwa jaehyun berada diruangan taeyong dari tadi pagi. Taeil mengirimkan pesan kepada jaehyun

 _To. Jaehyun_

 _Jaehyunie,,, kalau kau sudah selesai , aku menunggumu di kantin._

Pesan itu diakhiri dengan emot cium.

Taeil sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan sedikit gelisah pasalnya waktu makan siang tinggal 5 menit lagi, namun jaehyun belum juga selesai dengan urusannya dengan taeyong saem. Sampai pada akhirnya waktu makan siang berakhir dengan berbunyinya bel masuk. Taeil berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun sebelum kembali kekelasnya taeil memutuskan untuk sekedar melewati kelas jaehyun hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa jaehyun sudah dikelasnya atau belum,

Dan ternyata jaehyun belum ada dikelasnya. Taeil semakin penasaran sebenarnya apa sih urusan jaehyun dengan hyungnya itu.

Taeil memutuskan untuk melewati ruangan hyung sekaligus gurunya itu.

Taeil mencoba menguping namun tak ada suara sedikit pun yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Taeil mencoba membuat celah dengan membuka pintu perlahan agar dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan didalam sana.

Namun taeil kebablasan dirinya malah membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dirinya sangat terkejut setelah melihat jaehyun pacarnya dan taeyong hyungnya tidak menenakan pakaian masing-masing,

"taeil hyung..!" jaehyun yang berdiri berhadapan dengan taeil juga sangat terkejut dengan kemunculannya dari balik pintu.

"Hyung…" suara taeil menjadi sangat lirih

"taeil-ah…" taeyong yang sedang berbaring diatas meja kerjanya dengan tangan yang terkalung dileher jaehyun menatap taeil terkejut.

"jaehyunie…" taeil sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"hyung ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" jaehyun bersuara kembali dengan posisi yang masih sama, bahkan taeil masih bisa melihat junior jaehyun berada di dalam lubang milik hyungnya.

"ka…kau ke…keter..laluan jae." Taeil berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan menutup pintu itu atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu sehingga menimbulkan suara.

Brrakk

Jaehyun dan taeyong masih dalam posisi yang sama. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam sejenak, menatap satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Sampai pada akhirnya taeyong yang membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"lebih baik kita rapihkan kekacauan ini..." taeyong mendorong pelan tubuh jaehyun agar dirinya bisa berdiri dan merapihkan kekacauan yang ia dan jaehyun buat.

"...tapi saem..Kenapa taeil hyung memanggil mu dengan sebutan hyung?" tanya jaehyun yang sedang mengenakan pakainnya pada taeyong yang sedang menata kembali barang-barangnya yang berjatuhan dilantai keatas mejanya.

"apa? Apa taeil tak memberitahu mu soal itu?" taeyong terkejut mengapa jaehyun menanyakan hal itu,. Apa taeil tak memberi taunya..

"soal apa ? Taeil hyung tak memberi tahu ku sama sekali.!" Jaehyun malah lebih bingung dengan apa yang taeyong maksud.

'pantas saja jaehyun mau melakukannya!, pasti itu karna dia tak tau siapa aku sebenarnya' taeyong berbicara dalam hatinya

"...kau lebih baik cepat temui taeil, dan coba berbicara baik-baik dengannya." Sepertinya taeyong tak mau memberi tau jaehyun siapa dirinya sebenarnya, karna taeyong mengalihkan objek pembicaraan mereka.

Jaehyun meninggalkan taeyong yang sedang berpakaian, setelah dirinya sudah rapih. Berlari menuju kelas taeil dengan smartphone di tempelkan di sebelah telinganya.

Setelah melihat dari jendela luar kelas taeil dan tak menemukan dia disana, jaehyun berlari menuju rooftop sekolahnya, dan biasanya taeil akan kesana jika dirinya sedang sedih. Namun nihil taeil tak berada disana nomornya juga tidak aktif sepertinya taeil menonaktifkan ponselnya. Jaehyun sangat khawatir akan taeil. Takut taeil berbuat sesuatu yang aneh.

Taeil sudah sering memaafkan kesalahan yang jaehyun buat, tapi apa mungkin kali ini taeil juga akan memaafkan kesalahan fatalnya?.

Jaehyun tau dirinya sangat bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. Ini sudah kesekian kali dirinya melukai hati taeil. Jaehyun merasa akan kehilangan taeil kali ini. Semua ini karna dirinya yang terlalu penurut dengan apa yang orang lain inginkan pada dirinya. Tapi kali ini semua adalah kesalahan gurunya,. Taeyong lah yang menggodanya duluan, taeyong lah yang memohon dan meminta untuk bersetubuh dengannya. Jaehyun sudah sempat menolak, namun taeyong terlalu memaksanya. Kalau jaehyun tak melakukannya, maka taeyong akan memberinya nilai F. Sebuah ancaman yang sangat kampungan, tapi jaehyun tak menginginkan acaman dari gurunya benar-benar dilakukan , jadilah jaehyun yang mengiyakan permintaan gurunya tersebut.

Disaat jaehyun sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba jaehyun teringat dengan gudang sekolahnya. Mungkin saja taeil ada disana. Jaehyun berjalan dengan wajah yang khawatir dan penyesalan.

Perjalanan jaehyun terhenti saat seorang pria berdiri dihadapannya. Walaupun pria tersebut tak menghalangi jalannya tapi jaehyun terkejut.

"kau mengagetkanku saja ten" jaehyun tersentak sesaat setelah ten muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"kau mau kemana? Sekarang pelajaran taeyongsaem. Kita harus presentasi?" ten mencoba menarik tangan jaehyun menuju kelasnya.

"ingat kau adalah ketua kelompok kami jadi kau harus maju dan mempresentasikan apa yang sudah kita buat" ten berujar tanpa henti membuat jaehyun menutup satu telinganya dengan tangan kirinya.

"tapi ten aku sedang sakit,. Aku baru saja mau ke uks" elak jaehyun, sebenarnya jaehyun ingin mencari dimana taeil berada bukan untuk menghindari tugasnya sebagai ketua kelompok.

" memangnya kau sakit apa?" ten berhenti dan menatap jaehyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"aku….aku demam badanku sangat dingin, aku butuh beristirahat" jaehyun mengada ngada agar ten mau melepaskannya

"….aku tau kau sedang tidak sakit jaehyun-ah.." tatapan ten berubah menjadi tatapan orang licik.

"apa maksud mu ten?" jaehyun tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan ten, ah bukan di tau maksud ucapan ten tapi tidak dengan tatapan matanya.

"kau sedang mencari kekasihmu kan…" jaehyun membelalakan matanya . 'dari mana dia tau kalau aku sedang mencari taeil hyung?' piker jaehyun.

"… kekasih mu yang menagis setelah melihat mu dan taeyong saem bercinta kan"

DEG

Dari mana ten mengetahui semuanya, yang tau kejadain ini hanya taeyong saem, taeil dan dirinya saja, tak ada orang lain saat kejadian itu.

Tangan ten meraba dada bidang jaehyun yang masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya dan mencoba melepas satu kancing seragam jaehyun.

.

.

.

 **.TBC.**

Maaf ya aku updatenya lama, soalny ada sedikit trouble, mulai dari data ff aku ilang sampe modem aku gak bisa ngakses ffn. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Dan sekarang aku kembali lagi.

Oiya mungkin ini ceritanya agak aneh sedikit, soalnya aku lupa sama cerita yang sebelum nya seperti yang sudah aku katakana bahwa data ff aku menghilang semua, padahal aku udah selesain hampir menyelesaikan ff ini. tapi tenang aja kok bakal aku lanjut sampe end jadi terus baca ya…

Jangan lupa fol,fav and review ya….

Terimakasih ^_^


End file.
